dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Night of Eleven Boobs
Jade and Violet eat some special brownies and end up with something brand new. Characters *Jade *Violet *Eleven *Earl Grey Transcript (Jade and Violet are at a dirty, Mexican market, looking around) Jade: I always love coming here, the people here are my kind. (A cock fight is going on in the background between two chickens) Violet: I see. Jade: I wonder if they have any tacos or... (They see a man selling bags with brownies in them) Violet: Brownies? Jade: Looks like it. (They walk over to the man) Man: You two amigas gusta brownies? Both: Yes. Man: Okay, here's a free sample. (Gives them each a bag of small brownies) Violet: Can't hurt to try. (smells the brownies first) Jade: Yeah, I'm hungry. (They both eat a brownie and feel lightheaded) Violet: Wow, I feeling weird right now. Jade: These taste good. (They eat two more brownies, and suddenly see a marijuana leaf sticker on the bags) Violet: What the-!? Goddammit! Jade: (Laughs) This night just got more fun. Violet: Hey, hey, hey, that light bulb is talking to us. (points to a light bulb) Jade: What is it saying? Violet: It said... You two are beautiful women.... Jade: (Giggles) Yep. (Jade and Violet walk out of the market and into the street) Jade: Do you see spaceships Viola? Violet: No... Alien armadas... Jade: Maybe our boobs can crush them. Violet: Really? How? Jade: Try and grab the alien armadas with your boobs, duh! Violet: Okay! Okay! (tries to grab them) Jade: Our tits are too tiny, we need breast implants! Violet: How can we get them!? (The two see Eleven walking out of a sex shop) Jade: Maybe he can help. Eleven: ....... Jade: (Points to Eleven) Your eleven right? Eleven: (nods) ...... Jade: Me and my friend Violet want to make are boobs, lethal weapons. Eleven: ......? Violet: We want to destroy an alien armada. Jade: That's what she said. Eleven: How? Jade: (Shocked) You can talk? Eleven: (facepalms) YES! I can talk. Jade: But where's your mouth? (Puts her hands all over Eleven's face) Eleven: That's for me to know, (slaps get arms away) and for you to find out. Jade: Can you make tits big? Eleven: Yeah? Jade: Me and Viola want big tits to crush anything. Eleven: Your kidding right. Fine. (snaps his fingers three times) (Violet's and Jade's breasts began to grow larger and larger) Jade: Whoa! Can you handle the boobie weight Violet? (Violet easily lifts up her breasts) Violet: Does this answer your question? Jade: Well then I... (Her breasts fall on Eleven's crotch) Eleven: (facepalms) ..... Jade: Wow! I almost crushed your dick! (Eleven's dick went up from Jade's breasts) Jade: Nevermind, it's fine. (Gets up) what should we crush first Violet? Violet: How about that group of gang members. Jade: Good idea. (They walk up to the gang members) Violet: Hey boys Gang Member One: What do you want bitch? Violet: This! (crushes the gang member with her breasts) Jade: And this! (Punches the rest of the gang members with her breasts) (Violet smashes the gang members underneath) Jade: Wow! These boobs are powerful. Violet: No shit! What else should we test these on? Jade: Crush someone so that we can get what we want. Violet: You, have read my mind. Jade: Who should we torture with our boobs? Violet: How about Earl GAY? Jade: PERFECT!! (Violet and Jade head off to find Earl Grey) (Earl Grey is shown walking outside of his mansion and sees Jade and Violet approaching him) Earl Grey: What do you two whores want? Violet: Yo! Earl! We want your money! Earl Grey: (Laughs) No. (Walks back inside his mansion) (Violet breaks down the door with her giant breasts) Earl Grey: Bloody hell! (Tries to run away) (Violet tackles him down quickly and holds him) Earl Grey: (Moves his right arm frantically around while under Violet's massive breasts) Let me go!! Violet: (crushes Earl Grey's arm) Give us the money bitch! Earl Grey: (In pain) Whore! Never! (Violet crushes his arms more painful) Earl Grey: (In more pain) No! No! No! Please stop!!! Violet: Then give us the money damn it! Earl Grey: Why from me? Violet: (to Jade) Tell him Jade. Jade: Oh right. (Steps on Earl Grey's fingers on his right hand which cause more pain) Jade: We're high, got massive tits, and want money, that's it! Violet: You said it. Earl Grey: You whores are crazy. (Manages to gain some control of his left arm and pinches one of Violet's breasts that are holding him down to the ground) Ha! Violet: Ow, bitch! Earl Grey: Now let me go! Violet: Bitch! FUCK NO! Earl Grey: I still have a free arm dummy! (Continues to pinch both of Violet's breasts) Violet: OUCH! (lets go of Earl Grey) Earl Grey: YES! Now leave, before I summon my butlers to come and kill you. Violet: Only if you give us your money! Earl Grey: (Laughs) Then what are you going to do to me then? Violet: Kill you with our boobs! Earl Grey: Ha! You amuse me, thinking you could kill me with my breasts. Violet: (to Jade) How about you show him Jade. Jade: With pleasure. (Runs up and kick's Earl Grey in the balls, she then smacks his legs to the ground with her breasts) Earl Grey: (In some pain) Ow! You will... (Sees his feet in both Jade and Violet's boobs together) Gah! I can't feel my toes! Jade: That's right, our boobs are strong enough to suffocate you, give us some money, or we'll continue to get our boobs up your body until it covers your body completely. Violet: YEAH! Earl Grey: Your gonna have to do more than just tickle my piggies with your tities. Jade: Wanna continue Violet? (Violet crushes Earl Grey with her breasts as painful than before) Earl Grey: Stop! Stop! Stop!! (Their breasts increase up to his waist and Violet notices he is growing a boner on her breasts) Violet: Hey Jade, you seeing what I'm seeing? Jade: Yeah! His Bell Clock tower is going up! (Laughs) Jade: Yeah! (They continue to crush him with their breasts as it covers Earl's Grey whole body including his head, chest, arms, and legs) Earl Grey: (Muffled under breasts) NOOOO!!! (THE NEXT MORNING) (Jade and Violet wake up with their breasts back to normal over Earl Grey's dead body) Violet: What happened? Jade: I don't know, but I remember we were high, and something involving breasts. Violet: Same here. (They look down and see their breasts laying on Earl Grey's dead face) Violet: Okay..... Jade: I think we suffocated him. Violet: Let's get outta here. Jade: Alright, but first, you wanna rob his mansion? Violet: Totally. Jade: Good, cause he may not be dead, he still has a boner. The End Category:Episodes